Avec moi pour l'éternité
by chaton weasley
Summary: Hermione vient de mourrir,laissant Ron seul avec son chagrin et leur fille née au moment où Hermione vivait ses derniers instants.Ayez pitié, c'est mon premier one shot


_**Cette fic est la réponse à un défi qui avait pour thère : Et si Hermione mourrait**_

Avec moi pour l'éternité

Ron attendait nerveusement dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, on lui avait demandé de quitter la salle de travail car l'accouchement ne se passait pas bien.

Ca faisait maintenant trois heures que Ron faisait les aller retour dans le couloir quand le gynécomage d'Hermione vint rejoindre Ron.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Je peux la voir ? Et le bébé ? C'est quoi ?

Ron se calma quand il vit le visage renfrogné du médicomage.

-Je suis désolé Mr Weasley, mais votre épouse… n'a pas supporté la naissance de votre fille !

Ron recula jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrêté par le mur, les larmes coulant le long de son visage.

-Non, c'est pas possible ! Pas Mione !

-Mr Weasley…

-Ma femme a survécu à de nombreux combats, elle n'a jamais faibli ! Ma femme est forte !

-Mr Weasley, une hémorragie ne prévient pas !

Ron se laissa tomber le long du mur.

-Mr Weasley…

-C'est vous qui l'avez tué ! Pourquoi ? Vous êtes un partisan de Voldemort et vous avez voulu lui faire payer la chute de votre maître ?

-Mr Weasley ne dites pas de bêtises, j'ai tout fait pour elle !

A ce même moment, Harry et Ginny arrivèrent dans le couloir.

-Ron pourquoi tu nous as pas prévenu, c'est Dean au bureau qui m'a dit où te trouver ! dit Harry.

Voyant son ami pleuré, les époux Potter s'accroupirent à ses cotés.

-Qu'y a-t-il Ron ? Que se passe t'il ? C'est Hermione, l'accouchement se passe mal ?

-…. (pleurs de Ron)

Voyant le médecin à ses cotés, ils se relevèrent pour avoir d'avantages de renseignement par celui-ci.

-Comment va Hermione Docteur ?

-Mme Weasley n'a pas survécu à son accouchement !

Ginny alla se blottir dans les bras de son mari et tous deux se réconfortèrent. Au bout de deux minutes, ils décidèrent d'oublier leur chagrin pour s'occuper de Ron.

Ginny s'accroupie de nouveau et prit son frère dans ses bras.

-On est là Ron !

Ron la repoussa violemment au point que Ginny tomba parterre, et se releva.

-Mais qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre de vous ! C'est Hermione que je veux !

Ron transplana aussitôt, laissant Harry et Ginny dans le couloir. Pendant qu'ils se réconfortaient, une médicomage vint les rejoindre.

-Vous êtes de la famille de Mme Weasley ?

-Oui, je suis sa belle sœur !

-Vous voulez voir votre nièce ?

-Notre nièce ?

-Oui ! répondit calmement la jeune femme. Mme Weasley vous a laissé un merveilleux souvenir.

Ginny acquiesça et suivit la médicomage pendant qu'Harry allait prévenir la famille Weasley de la terrible nouvelle.

Pendant ce temps là, Ron se trouva sur le bord du lac Léman et se remémorait son plus doux souvenir.

Il y avait cinq ans, à l'aube d'une nouvelle ère, une ère où Voldemort ne serait plus qu'un souvenir, Ron avait tenu à emmener Hermione ici.

-Ron qu'est ce que tu veux ? demande Hermione qui suivait Ron qui lui tenait fermement la main pour qu'elle le suivent.

-Je veux te montrer quelque chose !

-Quoi ?

-Attends ! répondit le jeune homme pour l'impatienter encore plus.

Il s'arrêta sur le bord du lac et plaça Hermione devant le lac, qui donnait les Alpes.

-Ca y est, on y est !

-C'est très jolie, dit Hermione une larme à l'œil.

Cela faisait deux ans que Ron et Hermione se battait sans relâche pour anéantir Voldemort et ses fidèles et Hermione appréciait de voir un joli bout de paradis.

-Tu crois que c'est à ça que ressemble le paradis ?

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

-Pendant cette guerre, je me suis souvent demandé s'il avait quelque chose après la mort !

-Je sais pas ! Mais ça ne compte pas, puisqu'on est vivant !

-Ouais tu as raison ! répondit Hermione en savourant toujours ce joli paysage !

-Je trouve ce paysage joli… mais …il est pas aussi joli que toi !

Hermione se retourna pour faire face à Ron.

-Quoi ?

-Je viens de te dire que tu es plus joli que ce joli petit bout de paradis !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que je t'aime ! Pendant que je luttais pour rester en vie, je m'en voulais d'avoir gâché tout ce temps à nous disputer au lieu de nous aimer ! Parce que je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime !

Hermione fit un large sourire et lui répondit.

-Ca tombe bien ! Car moi aussi !

-Toi aussi quoi ? demanda Ron qui voulait l'entendre de sa bouche !

-Je t'aime….. je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime !

Elle ne put pas en rajouter plus car Ron avait prit possession des lèvres de la jeune femme.

Personne n'eut de nouvelle des deux jeunes amants pendant quinze jours, à part une simple lettre qui disait qu'ils prenaient des vacances.

Ron resta assis sur le bord du lac à regarder ce paysage qui sublimait tant Hermione. Hermione, comment avait elle put l'abandonner ainsi ! Il s'était promis de vieillir ensemble, de s'aimer comme au premier jour et de faire profiter de nombreux enfants de l'amour qu'ils avaient à partager.

Des enfants ! Pourquoi lui avait il demander un enfant, ils étaient bien tous les deux maintenant il était seul, seul avec son chagrin, sa solitude et ses souvenirs !

Il semblait comme léthargique, perdu dans ses pensées, au point qu'il passa la nuit sur le bord du lac. Quand il revint à la réalité, il décida de retourner en Angleterre, il voulait voir Hermione, son Hermione.

Quand il arriva à Sainte Mangouste, on le conduit près de la dépouille d'Hermione, il resta plusieurs heures à se recueillir quand une femme vint le rejoindre. Quand Ron la vit, il se jeta dans ses bras.

-Elle me manque déjà maman !

-Mon bébé ! Je sais que c'est dur !

Molly et Ron restèrent une bonne demi heure enlacés près du corps d'Hermione.

-On va rentrer maintenant, ce n'est pas bon que tu restes ici !

Ron acquiesça.

-Laisses moi un petit peu avec elle ! Je te rejoindrais au Terrier plus tard !

-Très bien mon chéri !

Molly l'embrassa et quitta la pièce, elle n'avait pas finit sa BA de la journée, elle devait encore aller chercher sa petite fille qui pouvait rentrer dès maintenant auprès des siens.

Ce fut que trois heures plus tard que Ron revint chez ses parents. Il fut accueillit à bras ouvert par sa famille : Harry et Ginny, Fred et Angélina, Georges et Alicia étaient présents.

Pour réconforter son fils, Molly prépara le plat préféré de son fils, elle se doutait bien qu'il n'avait pas du manger depuis le drame.

Ils s'attablèrent tous sous un silence morbide, quand des cris perçants se firent entendre du premier étage.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Ron en voyant Ginny monter au premier étage.

-Ca ? Ca c'est ta fille Ron !

Ron se leva sans avoir vraiment touché à son assiette et se dirigeai vers la porte.

-Je n'ai pas de fille moi !

-Ron !

-Elle a tué Hermione !

A ce même moment, Ron vit Ginny revenir avec le nourrisson.

-Regardes ma puce, y a papa !

Ron adressa un regard de haine à Ginny.

-Je ne serais jamais son père !

Ron transplana aussitôt chez lui. Sa maison lui semblait bien vide sans Hermione, il la voyait partout, l'entendait fredonner et lui demander tout et n'importe quoi.

Ron ne s'endormit que six heures plus tard dans le salon, il ne pouvait dormir dans son lit sans Hermione.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry vint le réveiller.

-Debout Ron ! Allez lèves toi !

-… (grognement)

-Tu as bu comme un trou hier soir ! dit Harry en voyant la dizaine de cadavre de bouteilles d'alcool autour de lui !

-Fous moi la paix Potter !

-Non Ron ! Dans une heure à lieu l'enterrement, bouges toi !

Ron ne bougea pas un poil, Harry fit apparaître un seau d'eau et le vida sur son ami.

-Mais tu es malade ! s'emporta Ron.

-Je vois que tu es réveillé ! Maintenant vas prendre ta douche !

-Tu ne me donnes pas d'ordre Potter ! répondit Ron en allant tout de même se doucher ce qui était nécessaire puisqu'il sentait le fauve, comme disait si souvent Hermione.

Il revint un demi heure plus tard, de noir vêtu.

-Ah ! Ba c'est pas trop tôt !

Ron ne répondit même pas et transplana dans l'église où avait lieu la cérémonie à la mémoire d'Hermione.

Durant la cérémonie, le bébé se mit à pleurer. Ron fit alors comprendre à sa sœur de faire taire l'enfant sinon il quitterait l'église, Ginny sortit alors avec sa nièce pour la consoler. En effet, sa petite nièce semblait comprendre la tristesse de sa famille.

Après l'inhumation, Ron transplana de nouveau sans rien dire à sa famille.

Il arriva sur une plage à Hawaï, cette plage où il avait demandé Hermione en mariage. Ils étaient ensemble depuis 3 ans quand Ron avait emmené Hermione en vacance dans les îles du Pacifique.

Alors qu'ils se baladaient sur la plage, Hermione demanda à Ron ce qu'il avait. En effet, le jeune homme semblait tendu.

-Ron ! Dis moi ce qui ne vas pas ! demanda Hermione qui commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter !

-Je ….

-Tu…

Ron mit alors un genou à terre.

-Hermione accepterais tu de m'épouser ?

La jeune femme, émue par la demande du jeune homme, acquiesça.

Trois mois plus tard, Hermione devenait Mme Weasley par une belle journée de mai dans une église, près des falaises d'Anvil Point.

Alors qu'il se baladait sur la plage, il vit un couple de jeunes mariés s'embrasser toutes les deux minutes, ceci ne fit qu'accroître sa douleur

Alors que la nuit était tombée, Ron transplana de nouveau et arriva en Grèce, où le soleil commençait à se lever.

Il se balada dans le Parthénon où se rappela avoir fait une partie de cache-cache avec Hermione. C'était son épouse qui avait organisé ce voyage car elle voulait continuer le rite d'être dans un endroit magnifique pour annoncer une nouvelle importante.

Quand Ron avait retrouvé sa femme, celle-ci lui avait alors annoncé que dans environ sept mois, il serait papa.

Ron se rappela alors la joie qu'il avait ressenti en apprenant la venue de ce nouveau Weasley. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir sur les marches et se rappela des délicieux moments qu'il avait passé avec Hermione, dont un en particulier.

-Ron ? demanda Hermione qui était blotti dans les bras de son mari.

-Oui !

-Tu crois qu'on sera de bons parents ?

-J'en suis persuadé !

-Comment peux tu en être certain ?

-Pour être heureux, un enfant doit être aimé ! Et nous, on a beaucoup d'amour à lui donner !

-Ouais tu as raison ! Et puis, on apprendra, comme tout le monde !

-Oui ma chérie, comme tout le monde !

-Mais ta mère ne devra pas s'en mêler !

-Tu ne veux pas de son aide ?

-Si ! Mais c'est nous qui élèveront notre bébé, pas elle ! Ce sera nos décisions qui seront appliquées qu'elle les approuve ou non !

-Oui ! la rassura Ron. Promis !

Ron se rappela aussitôt que c'était lui qui devait élever son enfant, comme il l'avait promis à Hermione, transplana aussitôt chez ses parents.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le berceau de son enfance, la maison était encore endormie. Il monta dans sa chambre, où il était persuadé de trouver sa fille. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, il vit le vieux berceau dans lequel tous les enfants Weasley avaient dormis, il se rapprocha doucement et vit son bébé dormir.

Il se mit alors à pleurer, son bébé ressemblait tellement à Hermione, il avait les cheveux châtain, le même nez identique à celui de sa mère. C'est au moment où il la regardait que le bébé se mit à pleurer, Ron la prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis là mon ange ! Papa est là ma chérie !

Le bébé continuait de pleurer.

-Oui je sais, je n'ai pas été un bon papa jusque là, mais je me promets de me rattraper !

Ron se rapprocha alors de la fenêtre pour regarder l'arbre sous lequel il aimait se réfugier avec Hermione.

-On va rentrer à la maison, ma chérie ! Je vais m'occuper de toi, je te parlerai de maman, t'emmènerai dans tous les endroits qui ont compté pour nous ! On sera heureux, un peu triste quand même que maman ne soit pas avec nous mais je te promets que tu auras une enfance heureuse… ma fille !

Alors qu'il discutait avec sa fille, Molly Weasley arriva dans la chambre.

-Tu es là ! dit Molly émue de voir son fils et sa petite fille ensemble.

-Oui ! J'ai agi comme un con mais je vais me rattraper !

Molly s'approcha de son fils et voulut prendre sa petite fille mais son fils l'a retint.

-Je dois lui donner son biberon ! se justifia Molly.

-Je vais le faire ! J'avais promis à Hermione que ce serait nous qui élèverions la petite !

-Très bien !

-Maman !

-Oui Ron !

-Tu peux m'apprendre !

-Quoi ?

-A être un bon père !

-Ca ne s'apprend pas ça, mais je vais t'expliquer tout ce que tu dois savoir ! Je serais toujours là quand tu auras besoin de moi !

-Merci maman !

-Allez viens on va allez manger !

Ron acquiesça et quitta sa chambre, sa fille dans les bras. Après l'avoir fait manger, Ron déposa sa fille dans son cosy pour déjeuner à son tour. Alors qu'il regardait sa fille dormir sur la table, Molly demanda :

-Tu vas l'appeler comment ?

-J'ai pensé à Mione, c'est joli Mione, non ?

-Oui mon chéri, c'est joli !

Ron passa la journée avec sa mère où il apprit tous ce dont il avait besoin pour prendre soin de sa fille, il rentra ensuite chez lui avec la nouvelle femme de sa vie.

Il installa le lit du nourrisson dans sa chambre pour être présent quand sa fille aurait besoin de lui.

Quand il se coucha, et regarda sa fille dormir dans son lit à barreaux, il avait posé la taie d'oreiller dessous l'enfant pour qu'elle puisse sentir la présence de sa mère.

-Tu verras ma petite Mione, je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureuse ma fille !

Alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, Ron crut voir Hermione se pencher sur le berceau et le regarder.

-Je suis fière de toi Ron !

-Tu crois que je vais y arriver ?

-Oui ! Je t'ai toujours dit d'arrêter de te sous estimer, tu seras un papa fabuleux !

-Je t'aime !

-Je t'aime aussi !

-Ne me laisse pas seule !

-Tu n'es pas seul, tu as Mione !

Hermione lui envoya alors un baiser et disparut, laissant Ron avec leur fille ! Le plus cadeau qu'Hermione lui avait offert.


End file.
